Theft and tampering of objects of value, in particular expensive equipment such as computer systems, or the like, presents an ongoing problem. Reliable protection for computers is especially critical since the importance of stored data may outweigh the value of the equipment. Security systems range from traditional methods of security, such as physically securing the equipment, to more advanced electrical and fiber optical systems. Measures for physically securing the equipment typically employ high strength cables such as conventional bicycle flex-cables with a conventional lock, which often result in damage to the item. Patrols by security guards or surveillance with cameras, although effective, greatly increase the cost of securing the equipment.
Electrical security devices for securing facilities or equipment, in accordance with one prior art approach, have wires looped around the facility or equipment that requires protection. Typically, such wires run from a power or signal source through some kind of intrusion sensing device to a control unit that monitors the status of the intrusion sensing device In the simplest form, such an intrusion sensing device comprises a switch which, depending on whether it is open or closed, indicates an alarm or secure state. However, such electrical security systems have a number of drawbacks. Thieves can easily tamper with and deceive such systems, as by shorting the wires, or by determining and injecting via a simple electrical splice whatever signal is required to indicate the secure state. Thus, a secured facility can be entered or equipment stolen without generating an alarm, even though the intrusion sensing device is in the alarm state. Moreover, electrical security systems are prone to operating difficulties when located near high voltage lines or other interference sources or radio generators. The electrical security devices, themselves, also can interfere with other electrical devices present in the vicinity.
More advanced security systems employ optical signals carried on optic fibers Such systems cannot be circumvented by shorting or injecting a signal, since the fiber must be cut to introduce a short or tap. Typically, optical security systems include an emitter on one end of a fiber optic cable and a receiver at the other end. Generally, such a system relies on the detection of an interruption or alteration of an otherwise constant pattern of energy flow which may be light or other such energy. One such optical device currently available has optical fibers linked to and around objects of value which may be easily removed or tampered with by vandals without sounding an alarm.
Some of the available protective alarm systems of the type discussed above serve to protect equipment by physically connecting a security device to the equipment. In general, with such existing systems it is necessary that the equipment requiring protection have natural apertures, openings, or holes so that the security device may be suitably attached thereto. If not, the equipment is normally modified by drilling holes or adding appendages in order to interconnect the equipment to be secured with the security device. Frequently this is objectionable and destructive to the equipment, especially in cases where the equipment presents a substantial investment. Moreover, in such cases, the security devices are subject to tampering in one way or another and therefore do not reliably protect the equipment.
There exists a need for better security systems that are convenient and inexpensive, yet foolproof. A portable, reliable optical security system which can secure expensive equipment would satisfy a long-felt need in the industry.